world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081114kolenatethys
gallionicAcrobat GA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 01:18 -- 01:18 GA: | Kolena. | 01:18 GA: | Kolena. | 01:18 GA: | Kolena. | 01:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Tethys. ♪ I Have Just Had The Most Emotionally Exhausting Day Of My Life. ♪♪♪ 01:18 GA: | Oh my gosh. I am so glad you are okay. | 01:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Even Know If I Have The Energy To Properly Mock You For Being Too Excitable. ♪♪♪ 01:19 GA: | No. I saw. I saw your mother get... And that asshole's AI said she was my mom too. | 01:19 GA: | And... I didn't see you before the entry, so I didn't know if... | 01:19 GA: | Are you okay? | 01:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Mom Woke Me Up This Morning Saying Some Crazy Stuff About Things Happening Earlier Than They Should And Acting Like The Sky Was Falling. ♪♪♪ 01:20 GA: | I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you everything, but the censors wouldn't let me. | 01:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Then We Jumped Into A Rotocraft Only I Didn't See The Meteor And Then She Pushed Me Out Of The Way But Then She Fell Into The Blades... ♪♪♪ 01:21 GA: | How are you... How are you faring? | 01:21 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Then They Took Me To This Place With All These People, And Your Dad Was There, And He Carried Me Back Somewhere Behind This Stage And Then The Condesce Was There And She Acted Like I Should Be HAPPY About Mom Being Dead... ♪♪♪ 01:22 AA: ♪♪♪ ...And Then Lucky Starts Telling Me To Do All These Things And That Maybe Mom Could Come Back If I Do It Right... ♪♪♪ 01:22 GA: | That would be your server, yes? Yours was... Mari, the one who flew the rotocraft we stole that one time. | 01:22 AA: ♪♪♪ ...And Now I'm Some OTHER Place With All This Stained Glass And It Looks Like A Cathedral Or Something, But Mom's Back! ♪ But She's Some Sort Of Human Japanese Samurai Ghost Thing Too. ♪♪♪ 01:22 GA: | Okay. | 01:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait....What Did You Say? ♪♪♪ 01:23 GA: | 'Okay'? | 01:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Up Above. ♪ You Said Something About Her Being Your Mom Too? ♪♪♪ 01:23 AA: ♪♪♪ What Are You Talking About? ♪♪♪ 01:23 GA: | Yes. Some of us, the twenty players, are related, that's what the Prince said. And the AI said she was my mom too. | 01:23 GA: | We're sisters, Kolena. | 01:24 AA: ♪♪♪ You're My Sister? ♪♪♪ 01:24 GA: | Half sisters, I dunno. | 01:24 AA: ♪♪♪ I've Always Wanted A Baby Sister. ♪♪♪ 01:24 GA: | Okay, you seem to be mentally intact enough to be keeping up that whole thing. | 01:24 GA: | That's good. | 01:24 GA: | But you didn't really answer any of my 'How are you' questions. | 01:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ I Feel Like I Might Need To Sleep For About A Month After This. ♪♪♪ 01:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Where Have You Been, Tethys?! ♪ Why Haven't We Talked In Weeks?! ♪♪♪ 01:25 GA: | I haven't been able to contact anybody, been locked up. | 01:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Mean Don't Get Me Wrong. ♪ It's Not Like I Don't Have Thousands Of Better People To Talk To Than You. ♪♪♪ 01:25 GA: | It's a... long story. I guess nothing was explained? | 01:25 GA: | Obviously. | 01:25 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Feel Bad For You Not Getting To Talk To *Me* Recently. ♪♪♪ 01:26 GA: | Yes, it was absolutely horrid not being able to speak to you. | 01:26 GA: | So, this game we're playing; Causes the apocalypse. Which... we just survived. Only twenty kids can survive it, and we came from space or something. | 01:26 GA: | We were all one by one taken to that military base over the course of the last few months. | 01:27 GA: | You were supposed to get there with us and we could be together for a bit before starting but... I suppose things went awry. | 01:27 GA: | Anyway, then shenanigans happened and we did a secret mission against the adults and stole a rotocraft and broke their turrets and set a few people on fire. | 01:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Twenty Kids?! ♪♪♪ 01:27 AA: ♪♪♪ All At Once?! ♪♪♪ 01:27 GA: | And got locked up. | 01:27 GA: | Yeah. | 01:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Am Glad I Didn't Have To Deal With That. ♪♪♪ 01:27 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was Bad Enough In Those Dreams When I Had To Deal With The Four Or Five. ♪♪♪ 01:27 GA: | And us and our parents are the only ones who'll survive this apocalypse, through this game. | 01:28 GA: | Don't worry. I think soon we can meet up in real life, hopefully. | 01:29 GA: | You've missed a lot, Twinkle Toes. | 01:29 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not So Worried. ♪ It Is Actually Rather Pretty Here. ♪ And There Aren't Many People. ♪♪♪ 01:29 GA: | Yeah, I think we all get our own Lands and these Titles. | 01:29 GA: | Mine is Knight of Space, apparently, and yours is 'Rogue of Light' whatever that means. | 01:30 AA: ♪♪♪ "Rogue?" Hmm. ♪♪♪ 01:30 GA: | Oh, by the way, That Fucking Highblood? | 01:30 GA: | He's a total sweetie. | 01:30 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪ 01:30 GA: | He draws everything creepily and in blood, he doesn't mean to be so creepy. | 01:30 GA: | He and Priness Miloko are so cute, like seriously. | 01:31 GA: | They're getting Human Married. | 01:31 AA: ♪♪♪ But....He Knew My Name. ♪ And Where I Lived. ♪♪♪ 01:31 GA: | Yeah. He knows lots of stuff. | 01:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And He Knew My Face. ♪ Well Enough To Draw Me In That Horrifying Picture! ♪♪♪ 01:31 GA: | He's got 'friends on the other side' or something. | 01:31 GA: | He was probably just trying to make friends. | 01:31 GA: | Seriously, he can talk properly in the dreamworld, and he is so sweet. | 01:31 GA: | You should meet him. | 01:32 GA: | I'm sorry. I'm excitedly gushing to you everything I can, but you probably just want a quiet respite from all of this craziness. | 01:33 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is A Little Much To Deal With, Tethys. ♪ I've Been Losing Sleep Over The Idea That He Might Be Out There Somewhere, Watching Me, For Weeks Now. ♪♪♪ 01:33 GA: | He's not watching you. He doesn't really 'watch' people. He just kind of chills out. | 01:33 GA: | And he was at the base the entire time. | 01:33 GA: | Don't worry about it, Kol. | 01:36 GA: | But you're sure you're completely and totally okay, right? | 01:37 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪ I Am Not Sure Of That At All. ♪♪♪ 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Am Certainly Better Than I Was An Hour Ago. ♪♪♪ 01:38 GA: | That's good. | 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ And My Mom....Or *Our* Mom, I Guess? ♪ Says We Have A Lot To Do From Here... ♪♪♪ 01:38 GA: | Kind of. | 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Are You Really Serious About This "Sisters" Thing, Tethys? ♪♪♪ 01:38 GA: | I think so. It kind of makes sense, doesn't it? | 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ You're Not Just Trying To Pull A Prank While My Guard Is Down, Right? ♪♪♪ 01:39 GA: | No. I wouldn't do that after what you've been through. | 01:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Sisters. ♪♪♪ 01:39 GA: | Heh. We've always been practically sisters, anyway. | 01:40 GA: | I'm totally the older sister, though. | 01:41 GA: | Besides being biologically older, I definitely take the role. And you take the one of the younger sister. | 01:41 AA: ♪♪♪ First Of All How Dare You. ♪♪♪ 01:42 GA: | You know it's true. | 01:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Second Of All, I Have Had To Bail You Out Of So Many Situations Where You Are Too Reckless And Need A Mature And Responsible Older Sister To Rescue You. ♪♪♪ 01:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Speaking Of. ♪ I Am Sorry I Have Yet To Figure Out A Way To Get Back At Fishbreath For You. ♪♪♪ 01:42 GA: | Oh, no, don't worry. | 01:42 GA: | We're getting human married. Matesprits. | 01:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been Preoccupied, And He Has Not Been Online Any More Than You Have. ♪♪♪ 01:42 AA: ♪♪♪ What. ♪♪♪ 01:43 GA: | Yeah, he's in the game. | 01:43 GA: | Weren't you there when you took him away on Prospit? | 01:43 GA: | We were totally kissing and stuff. | 01:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Notice You Kissing. ♪ There Was Too Much Going On. ♪♪♪ 01:43 AA: ♪♪♪ There Must Have Been A Thousand People In The Room All At Once. ♪♪♪ 01:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Practically Hyperventilating. ♪♪♪ 01:43 GA: | Yes, must have been. | 01:43 GA: | It's okay. | 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ It Wasn't As Bad As It Would Have Been If It Had Been In Real Life, But It Was Almost As Bad. ♪♪♪ 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Except....I Think It *Is* Sort Of Real Life Somehow? ♪♪♪ 01:44 GA: | I dunno. | 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Got Stabbed The First Time I Was There. ♪ It Hurt. ♪♪♪ 01:44 GA: | Magical second selves or something. | 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ A Lot. ♪♪♪ 01:44 GA: | By who? | 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ This Asshole. ♪♪♪ 01:44 GA: | Want me to beat 'em up? | 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Is Technically Our Boss I Guess? ♪♪♪ 01:45 GA: | Oh, I saw that guy. | 01:46 GA: | I dunno what's up with the dream places. We have bigger problems to deal with, though. | 01:48 GA: | But... it was good to see you again, after so many weeks of not. | 01:49 GA: | I've got to get in touch with others, but if you need me, just call, Okay? | 01:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪♪♪ 01:49 GA: | See you later, Twinkle Toes. | 01:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Mom Said That I Have A Lot That We Have To Do Here Anyway. ♪♪♪ 01:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Later, "Sister." ♪♪♪ -- gallionicAcrobat GA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 01:49 --